


Life of Uchiha Shingetsu

by OracleOfTheRiver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Reader in fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: S: is Shingetsu speakingW: is Writer speakingS: Really? Your making me do this?W: . . .S: Fine.S: Hello reader. I'm Shingetsu. Originally from your world. My old name is unimportant. Through a series of events I'll talk about when I feel like it, I ended up an unofficial member of the Uchiha Clan in the Naruto Universe. So yeah. This is my life.P.S. The Sadist, also known as Writer, is starting with a light, happy part of my childhood to lull you into a false sense of security. Don't be fooled. Its a trap with a capital T.P.P.S. I am 6 years old in this. Just joined the Academy a month before meeting Minato.P.P.P.S. Prepare yourself for some flashbacks and flashforwards. The Sadist likes to make sure your paying attention. If you don't like it, well then, good news for you! Your not required to be here. Unlike myself.S: There writer. Happy?W:  :-)W: *I don't own Naruto*S: . . . Really? That's it?....................................................................................................................................................................................................
Kudos: 1





	Life of Uchiha Shingetsu

**Author's Note:**

> "Good friends help you find the important things you've lost.... Your smile. Your hope. Your courage."

( Meeting my first best friend )

The sun shines brightly. With only a few puffy, white clouds dotting the sky. As I sit in a tree near the play ground, I close my eyes, listening. Breeze gently rustles leaves. Swings and seesaws squeak. Cloth sliding along the slide. Adults talk to one another while watching over their little ones. Laughter. Squeals. Running feet. Bodies hitting the ground. Crying. Soothing voices. It all seems so normal. So peaceful. _Is this what you both imagined?_ I wonder.

The children leave the playground with their parents. All but, one. A boy remains alone. Blonde hair making it obvious who he is. I conitue reading my book.

The boy hops off the swings heading toward the exit. Instead, you comes to the tree Im sitting in.

He calls, "Hi there!"

I nodbut, then think better of it and wave instead. Dam I dont know what to say. How do you start a conversation with someone you already kinda know but, don't?

"Your Shingetsu right?" asks the boy.

I decide its best to get down from the tree. Once down I look at him and nod.

"I'm Namikaze Minato. You just joined the academy a few days ago right?"

I nod again.

"Can you talk? Your very quiet."

 _Stupid voice, make yourself useful already!_ "Y-yeah." I trip over the word a bit from disuse.

"Oh good!" He smiles again. "I would've felt bad if I was trying to get you to talk and you couldn't." Hm. Considerate of him. "Hey! Do you like seals?"

My eyes go wide in excitement. "Yes." _To quiet._ "YES." _Ug to loud. Come on girl its just talking._ "I... I like them a lot." _Better._

"I found a scroll full of them. Want to see it?"

"Sure!" I reply with a pleasant tone.

We looked through his scroll looking at all the different seals you could use for different things. I use my Sharingan to memorize them.

"Hey no fair! You can memorize everything by looking at it once!"

Chuckling I point out, "It also means if you ever lose this I can rewrite it."

Minato blinks at me for a moment, then eyes look up toward the sky as he thinks. A look of realization comes over his face, eyes shining, wide smile, as he looks back at me. "Your right! I didn't think of it that way."

The sun has nearly set. I hurry home. My Father is in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey kiddo! How was your day?"

Thinking a moment I reply, "I made a friend."

"Did you now? That's wonderful Shingetsu, dear." says my Mother who is sitting at the table fixing a hole in one of my Father's shirts.

"May I help with anything?" I ask.

"Why don't you peel these for me?" says my Father.

Later, as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, I think back to my time with Minato. A small, geniune smile graces my features. For the first time since coming to live in the leaf village, I feel like I may be alright here.

...................................

( Meeting my second best friend )

"Shingetsu? Haven't you left yet?" asks my Mother.

"Going. Good day!" I push my shoes on and head out, closing the paper screened door behind me.

Running through the Uchiha complex, I nod my head to those I see. Most smile and greet me back. Others give a nod in return. Others pretend not to see me.

I get to school on time, as I always do. Meeting Minato at his seat, I pull a scroll out of my pocket. "My Dad gave this to me. He said its a seal used to store water in a scroll."

"Let me see." We hunch over the scroll together, noting the many intricacies of the seal. It was wonderful finding out that Minato's love of seals had started at such a young age. It means I have someone who will talk to me about seals rather then give me an impromptu lecture. I internally cringe at the thought. Somethings just really should just be labeled child abuse.

The teacher calls for us to take our seats.

He announces, "Class we have a knew student joining us today. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Every ounce of my self discipline is needed to contain my excitement. Giving the girl in the front of the class my full attention and a small smile. One I hope is reassuring. I've been waiting for this day ever since I met Minato.

The red haired girl in the front of the class says loudly, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, ya know! I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!"

Some of the other students laugh at her statement. "An outsider can't be Hokage!"

Minato isn't one of them though. He stands up and says, "I want to become a great Hokage who will be admired by everyone in the village too!"

Kushina took her seat. When class was over and the teacher had left a few of the other kids started to pick on Kushina.

"You have a fat round face with red hair. Just like a tomato! I hate tomatoes!"

Kushina picked one of the boys up and spun him around, nocking all the other boys away. Then she slammed the one she was holding down and started beating him up. And, thus the Red-Hot Habanero came to the Academy.

I found her in the cherry trees outside the academy one day.

"Your names Kushina, right? I'm Shingetsu."

"Oh, Hi." she replies quietly.

"I-I wanted to say your a really good fighter." _Jeez voice could you sound anymore strained?!_ "You had those boys scared out of their wits. It was great! They can be so annoying sometimes." I finish. Hoping I didn't say anything to make her mad.

"Right, ya know! Why do they have to call me names?!" _phew ok in the clear._

"Haha at least your nickname is better then mine. She-Get-You. As in I'm gonna get you. Real original right?"

Kushina laughs, "Haha Really!? That's what they came up with?"

As we continue to talk, an older boy and one of the boys from our class come up to us.

"So your the girl that made my kid brother cry. Listen, I'm a Genine. So I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

I still have my back to him. With my hood up over my hair he can't see who I am.

"If your little friend doesn't want to get hurt they better move out of the way."

 _And my moment has arrived._ I think.

I turn on my heel in a smooth, quick, shinobi motion. My hood momentarily hiding my face. Then I slowly raise my head and flip back the hood. My classmate recognizes me imiedatly. The fear in his eyes tells me as much. His brother seems to think about it for a second. As if he thinks I look familiar.

"A Genine abusing his rank in order to beat up children? I can think of over a dozen different clauses in the shinobi hand book that will get you kicked out of the ranks for such despicable behavior." At this point I allow my genuine disappointment to show through. "Now, your just looking out for your kid brother. That is commendable. But, using your shinobi skills against pre-genine in your own village is a disgrace not just to yourself but, to those who support you! It be best if you left us alone. We can look this over. Just this once."

The older boy is taken aback by my words. I know I'm speaking like an adult. Using big words for someone my age. Its one of the many tricks I use to get people to pay attention to me when I want them too. So hard to get taken seriously when you barely reach everyone's hip.

As I expect though, the boy doesn't listen. People like him and their egos. So predictable. He attacks with a few Kunai. Kushina dodges while I remain in place. Catching one of the blades, I send it right back to him, catching him off guard with its speed. He is not worth using anything fancy maneuvers on. I'm not being over confident. I just know how much energy I need to put into this fight. I may be a kid but, I was bred for one purpose. To fight. I've been training since before I could walk.

Hehe! The look on my birth Mother's face when I first crawled up a wall and onto the ceiling using chakra had been absolutely priceless! I lost concentration because I was laughed so hard it hurt. I image it from her perspective though, looking up at her child waving chubby little arms down at her with a big smile on my face. Must have really been confusing for her. Kids that age aren't supposed to be able to do that with chakra. They started tying a seal to me so when I'd fall, 'cause lets face it, I wasn't perfect at it back then, I'd be transported back to my play pen. Which I had a lot of fun finding knew ways to sneak out of it. Practice for what was to come in the future.

Back in this moment I have other things to do today that are far more important then indulging this guys ego. Using Taijutsu only, I attack him. As we fight, I find myself hoping this guys Sensei is having him work on his Taijutsu 'cause its mediocre at best. I slam him with my palm, nocking him out, and sending him flying backward. I know I didn't injure him badly. At the sight of his big brother nocked unconscious, our class mate runs away. That just wont do.

Using a body flicker, I appear before him as he runs. He keels backward, falling, looking up at me in fear. "You are a coward. Not only do you get your brother involved in something that's none of his business. But, then you go and run away when he's hurt because of you? What kind of brother does that?" He then starts crying. I leave it at that.

I meet Kushina up in the trees. "That was amazing Shingetsu, ya know!"

I smile a small smile as I'm rubbing the back of my neck. I am such a sucker for praise. Its annoying really. I wish Id grow out of it already. Something tells me that won't happen anytime soon though.

Kushina turns her head, realizing Minato is standing in the next tree over. Her hair goes up in furry tails. Gotta say, its as cool as it is terrifying to see it in person.

"You could've helped, ya know!" With that she grabs my hand, jumps out of the tree, and leads us away.

"Kushina?" I ask when we're walking side by side a while later.

"Yeah?"

"Listen. No one knows I can do that Flicker thing. And I really don't want anyone to find out. Could you please keep it secret?"

"Sure. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

We walk in comfortable silence for a while.

"Kushina?"

"Yeah?"

Might as well be blunt, "Are we friends?"

"Hahaha!" She starts laughing hard.

_Her laugh is really boisterous. I like it._

When she can breath again, "Of course we're friends, ya know! How can I not be friends with someone who beats people up with me? With words and fists!"

"Haha true!" An idea strikes me. "Hey do you want to get some Ramen with me? I have enough money for two bowls."

She looks at me with wide, black, excited eyes. Concern washes though me with how wide her pupils are. Will she blow a blood vessel? Then she jumps up in the air with one fist raised above her head shouting, "Ramen, Yosh!"

I can't help but, laugh and I repeat the gesture back to her, which she also gets a kick out of. When we get to the ramen stand and place our orders, the chef gives us both an extra helping of fish meat. I allow my confusion to show.

He smiles and says, "First time you've ever brought someone with you. An extra treat to celebrate." At first I'm shocked, then I smile a rare genuine smile to the man. I'm happy to say it shocked him right back.

Its true. Its funny to me that this man is so perceptive.

Kushina and I spent the rest of the day together.

Laying in bed later that night I found myself smiling once again. Yes. I think things will be alright. Here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

..................

Kushina and Minato will become two of the brightest lights in my life. To truly appreciate the light though, one must first know the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingetsu's Note to Self: I wonder just how bushy Gai's eyebrows actually are?


End file.
